1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of image processing and an image processing apparatus regarding high dynamic range imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
High dynamic range imaging (HDRI) allows a luminance range of a real natural image perceived by human eyes to be represented in a digital image. HDRI may have a wide range of applications such as in medical imaging, satellite imaging, physical substrate rendering, digital cinema, and the like. A range of luminance perceivable by human eyes is about 108:1, whereas a range of luminance of a digital image represented by a digital display device is limited to 100:1. Thus, an appropriate conversion technology is required to generate data having a high dynamic range on the digital display device. Such a conversion technology is tone mapping.
Conventional tone mapping methods include a Reinhard tone mapping method, a fast tone mapping method, and an image color appearance method (iCAM06).
However, conventional tone mapping methods cause a global contrast loss or a local contrast loss during the tone mapping process. Furthermore, since the conventional tone mapping methods do not reflect features of human vision, a pixel having a specific chrominance pixel has relatively low lightness.